


Yellow Petals

by Icantwrite88



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Larry is a saint, Larry is oblivious, M/M, SO, T for Blood, There isn’t enough Salarry to go around, Where author tries to forget about the end of Chapter 2, this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantwrite88/pseuds/Icantwrite88
Summary: Sal Fisher falls in love with his best friend and starts coughing up petals. Being cured meant that Sal couldn’t feel feelings for Larry anymore, and that was out of the question. Sal couldn’t just tell Larry either. The best solution was to keep his mouth shut.





	1. Chapter 1

It started with a yellow petal. He was just hanging out with Larry, as per usual. It’s when Sal started to notice Larry. The way he laughs to be more specific. He’d put his hands through his hair and pull his head back. He’d smile and you could see the gap in his teeth. He felt a tingling sensation in his throat. At first, he thought it was nothing. Sal continued to crack jokes at him, just to see Larry laugh. The tingling got worse. 

He tried to cough to make the feeling go away, but it only made it worse. It started to feel like something was stuck in his throat. When he got it out, the object felt weird in his mouth. “Dude, are you okay?” Larry asked, obviously worried. Sal nods, and excuses himself. He went into the Johnson’s bathroom and locked the door. He pulls out the object from his mouth. It was a small yellow petal that was covered in his spit. Sal was confused. How the hell did a petal get into his throat?

He stuffed the petal into his left pocket. The tingling sensation was still there. Later that day, he searched up “coughing up petals” on his phone. The web shows up a thing called the Hanakuki disease. He clicked on one of the Links. 

“The Hanakuki disease is a disease caused by one sided love. The symptoms include coughing up petals, sore throat, and immense coughing. The disease could be fatal if not treated immediately. There are 3 known ways of getting rid of the disease. The most common and used way to get rid of it is surgery. The surgery is simple and will not have any lasting effects on the patient, except that the patient would never feel feelings for the person that they loved. The next cure is to move on, though it might cause a rift between the patient and the one they loved. The last cure is return of said feelings. After the person they love returns the feelings, the patient would stop coughing up petals.” Sal read out loud. 

He had the Hanakuki Disease? But he wasn’t in love with anyone. The only person he’d say he was close to be in love with is… Larry… He is in love with his best friend. But… to cure it it means that he has to confess to Larry… He couldn’t do that. What would he say? What should he do? More importantly, how would Larry react? What if Larry wasn’t into boys? What if Larry hates him after he confesses? 

Going to the hospital was out of the question. He still wanted to feel feelings for Larry. He is his best friend. He couldn’t imagine feeling nothing for him. Plus then Larry knows that he likes him. And then everyone would tease him about it. And as much as Sal poses that he is immune to the taunting, he’s not. He’d go home, lock up in his bedroom, and cry. Sal pulled at his pigtails. The best thing he could do right now, is to keep his mouth shut.

 

The disease gradually got worse. At first he’d rarely cough up petals, but now it became a monthly thing. His throat constantly ached from coughing so much, and the occasional bloody petal would come up. Why does Larry has to be so damn adorable. For one he’s gorgeous. He’s talented, and smart, and fucking sweet. Sal could listen to his laugh all day. And how he was always protective of all his friends. And the way he’d cheer him up with crappy videos on the internet that’s supposed to be funny, and Larry would rap his arms around him. It was hard to move on. He didn’t want to move on. He wanted to be with him, badly. And the more he thought about it, the more he wanted him. He wanted to kiss him, and snuggle up on him. He wanted Larry to tell him that he loved him. And the more he thought about it, the more petals Sal coughed up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry is a suspicious boi, and an oblivious boi.

Larry knew something was up with Sal. He’s been really quiet these past few days, always lost in thought. He’d sleep during class, forget simple things like his bookbag or his keys, and most concerningly, is always coughing. Whenever he or anyone asked what’s up, he’d reply with a “I’m fine.” or “It’s nothing”. Larry wouldn’t push though. Sal could tell him on his own accord. It was the afternoon and Larry was hanging out at Sal’s house. Larry was playing a shoot em’ up game on Sal’s console, while Sal watched. “Dammit!” The death game screen popped up with the accompanying taunting quote. Sal started to cough. “Sally Face.”

It was a thing that Sal and him made up. Sal had a prosthetic mask. Why? Larry didn’t know, and neither did he ask. Many people called him Sally Face because of this. Sal owned up to the name and told everyone that it’s okay if he was called that. So he’d call him Sally Face and Sal would respond back with Larry Face. But this time, he didn’t. “Sally Face?” He said a bit louder. No reply. Larry turns to face Sal. Sal was shaking and pulling on his pigtails. He coughed violently that his whole body shook. “Sal? Sal!” Immediately, he rushed to Sal’s side. He pulled Sal towards him and rubbed his back. The coughing only got worse when he did. After 3 painstakingly long minutes the coughing seized. “Sal are you okay?”

“...” Sal broke into tears. This was the first time he’s ever seen Sal crying. He starts to pull his pigtails harder. Larry could swear that he was trying to tug his hair out. Larry hugs Sal in an attempt to soothe him. He rubbed Sal’s back and whispered that everything was going to be alright. “I-I’m s-sorry…” Sal mumbled into Larry’s shirt. “It’s okay dude, you have nothing to be sorry for. You did nothing wrong.” 

“...”

“Sal… I know you’re not okay. And I know you don’t want to talk about it, but… Just know that I’m right here and that I’ll stand by you, no matter what. And if you ever feel like opening up to me, I’m there. Always.” Sal starts to cough again. That cough… Every time he saw Sal it only seemed to get worse. Sal would try to play it off as a bad cold, but it’s been a month now and his “cold” hasn’t gone away in the slightest. And every time he’d ask him to go to the doctors he’d say that he’s fine and doesn’t need to. Each day it was getting harder to believe that. “Do you need some cough medicine or something Sal? I mean we have some in the medicine cabinet and-“

“NO! I mean… No, it’s fine thanks, for everything… You’re the greatest friend I could ever have…” Larry eyed Sal, but decided not to push. He could tell him in his own time. All he needed to be is patient. And Larry Johnson is good at being patient.


	3. Chapter 3

It started out as a normal day. Him and Larry were listening to music, painting random stuff, and talking about stuff. It’s when Sal let himself drift into a reality where Larry likes him back. Where Sal could hold him like he means everything to him, where he would make him smile for hours, and make him feel worshipped as the person he is. Sal starts to cough violently. Shit… he let himself get lost into daydreams again. “Sally Face?” Larry questioned. As much as Sal wanted to respond back with “Larry Face” he was too occupied with coughing.

Petals fell out of Sal’s mouth uncontrollably. But no matter how much he tried he couldn’t stop. Larry rushed to his side and rubbed his back. “Sal? I’m going to get help okay?” Sal shook his head. He didn’t want to get help. Then he’ll have to go to the hospital… and that’s a lot of baggage that he doesn’t want to open. Plus Larry would find out about this stupid disease and he’ll probably be angry and he’ll hate him, he’s sure of it. Sal starts to struggle to breathe. Everything became blurry, but he couldn’t stop coughing. “Sal, I’m going to take off your mask okay. Help is coming okay.” Sal shook his head.

Larry couldn’t see his face! It’s… It’s bad… He’ll… He’ll think he’s ugly… His face is ugly… Everything about him is ugly… Everything started to turn black. He could hear Larry yelling at him for something. And then Sal passed out. 

…

It started out as a normal day. Him and Sal were just hanging out like buddies do. They were talking, painting, and joking around as per usual. That was until Sal started up that nasty cough again. “Sally Face?” Larry turns towards Sal to find petals falling from Sal’s mask. Sal couldn’t have… It’s… The Hanakuki Disease. His mom told him about it once. Where the victim coughs up flowers because of one sided love. The worst part was that getting rid of it meant losing feelings for that person, or confessing their feelings. And if it’s not treated sooner… Sal could die. 

Larry dropped the paintbrush in his hand and rushed to Sal. “Sal? I’m going to get help okay?” Sal shakes his head, but Larry wasn’t going to slide it off this time. Sal could die. “Yeah, I don’t care if you don’t want help, you’re getting it.” Larry yelled for his Mom. “Yes Larry-“ Lisa walks into the room to find petals scattered across the floor. “It’s Sal. Call 911.” Lisa nodded and swiftly left the room. Larry held on to Sal tightly, as if he were to let go, Sal would vanish from thin air. He stared at the mask on Sal’s face. It must be hell to breathe in that. 

“Sal? I’m going to take off your mask okay? Help is coming okay?” Sal weakly shook his head. Slowly, Larry lifted the mask from Sal’s face. Sal’s face was mostly scarred. There was a visible slash across his face. And his eyes… they were an unique shade of blue. There were sirens heard from outside. Sal slowly started to close his eyes. “Come on Sal, you gotta stay awake for me. Sally Face? Sally Face?!” By the time the doctors came into the room, Sal passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

When Sal got to… he noticed two things. One, he was in a hospital. Two, his prosthetic is missing. He was in a hospital and his prosthetic is missing. The last time… the last time something happened like this… Sal pulled at his hair. Fuck… He can’t be here again. Anything but here… “Hey, take it easy Sal…” That was Larry’s voice. But if Larry is here and his prosthetic was gone… Larry knows what he looks like. And if he knows what he looks like, he probably thinks that he’s ugly, and if he probably thinks that he’s ugly, he’ll hate him. Why the hell did he have to fall in love with his best friend? Sal coughed. Suddenly, Larry wrapped his arms around Sal. “Hey it’s okay… You’re alright… It’s going to be okay… I promise.” Sal knew that being around Larry would hurt him more, but he didn’t care. He loved him. Sal hugged back Larry and coughed a little. A single yellow petal fell onto Larry’s lap. Fuck… “S-sorry…”

“There is nothing for you to be sorry for… I don’t care. Just… next time tell me if you have a lethal disease?” Sal bites his lips and fidgets with the hem of his shirt. It was really inconsiderate of him to not tell anyone about it…

“...But that just means that I get permission to beat the shit out of whoever you love.”

“Wha- Larry no!”

“If that asshole doesn’t see what an amazing person you are, then I’m going to have to beat the shit out of them. Maybe Ashley would help too…”

“Larry!”

“Fine… I’ll threaten them then.”

“Y-you don’t even know who it is!”

“I have my ways.”

“...You’re not g-going to try to beat up everyone in the school… are you?” Larry puts his hands under his chin. He hums in thought. “LARRY NO!” Larry laughs and Sal laughs along with him, but coughs a little while doing so. “So who is this special someone, huh?” Sal’s cheeks flushed and he coughed. He would have to say it eventually, but to Larry? Out of the question. Sal stays quiet, until that silence was disrupted by a fit of coughs. Larry rubbed his back and whispered soothing things to him. “Sorry…”

“Don’t apologize.” It’s hard for him not to apologize. How could he not? He’s making his friends and family worry over him just because of some stupid disease and a stupid crush. Sal bit his lip. Larry doesn’t deserve a friend like him. “Don’t you ever say that. You are one of the best friends I’ve had in years, okay? We’ve been through a lot together. The bologna incident, ghosts haunting the apartment, finding out where my Dad went all these years… Sal… you’re like the best friend I could ever ask for.” Sal cringed when he said best friend, but shook it off. Did he say that out loud? “Sorry…”

“Sal if you apologize one more time, I’m going to start kicking people's asses for putting you through this.”

“L-Larry…”

“Don’t think I won’t Sally Face.”

“I’ll take y-your word for it Larry Face…”

“And if you’re not going to tell me who it is, can you describe them to me?” Fuck… How could he just say, that _hey I have this crazy crush on you BFF for a really long time and I even got a lethal disease from it! I hope you love me back_ , in front of his face? What would his reaction be? So Sal decided to just hide the truth. “Well… he’s beautiful. He’s the most beautiful person I’ve seen. He’s sweet and kind, and maybe a little hotheaded. He’s really talented at art, and his music taste is like… wow. I… I love him… but I don’t think he would like me in that way… I mean, who would love he kid who wears a creepy prosthetic all the time?”

“Sal… a lot of people would. You’re funny, and smart, and you have a heart of gold. You have the power to make any situation into a good one. And uh, Sal… you like boys?”

“I-I-I um… y-yeah…” This is the part where he says that he’s gross and he’ll hate him and wouldn’t want to be around him and- “Oh, that’s cool. I’m pan if it makes you feel any better. Do you know what you define as or no?”

“B-bi I guess? I-I mean I had some girl crushes in the past… and some guy crushes… but they were just that. C-crushes. This one though… it’s different.”

“That’s okay. I’m still going to kick his ass.”

“LARRY!”

For what felt like hours, him and Larry would just talk. About life, about his crush on him without adding that it is Larry, about a bunch of stuff. It was nice. And Larry didn’t really make a reaction about his face, and he became more comfortable around him. And this was the reason why he loves him. He could just brighten up anyone’s day. He cares about others. He cares about him. He couldn’t go on without even having tried to tell his feeling. “Um… Larry face?”

“Sally Face?”

“C-can I do something weird?”

“Um… what do mean by weird? What are you going to-“ Sal placed his lips on Larry’s. It was a soft kiss, though Sal knew he was painfully inexperienced about it. Sal pulled away from him. They stared at each other for a long time. Sal tried to search for any sign of hatred or disgust, but he found nothing. “I-I’m sorry, that was stupid… I-“ Larry cuts him off with other kiss. And this time, Sal kissed back. “You like me?” Larry whispered in his lips. “I don’t just like you Larry… I love you.” Larry practically threw himself onto Sal and kissed him. They kissed for what felt like minutes. The way their teeth touched their lips felt nice. This was nice. The door clicked and they immediately got off or each other. Larry fell on the floor and Sal put the covers over his head. “Um… What happened in here?” Sal’s dad asked with a perplexed face. “Nothing!” Both boys shouted. What happened in this room didn’t need to be shared with no one.

The disease has been miraculously cured, and it perplexed everyone. Everyone except Sal and Larry. They didn’t tell anyone about it, and no one really pried. The rest of day Sal and Larry (but most show-able on Larry) had this goofy grin on their face. When asked why they’d deny it or say it’s nothing. But everyone knew there was something. Both boys came out to their parents a few months later (It wasn’t really a choice since they caught the two making out). But they were happy and they had each other. To Sal, this was a dream come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s going to be one last chapter of this. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry and Sal go to prom.

A few months later...

“Come on Larry! This is prom and I expect you to look decent!” Lisa fussed as she handed Larry a red tie. “Mom it’s nothing serious!”

“Well it’s serious to me! And you have to look presentable! You have a date! And I wouldn’t be a good mother if I let you out the house with a wrinkled up Inkin’ Lark sign or something…”

“For the last time mom, it’s Lincoln Park! And Lincoln Park is cool!”

“I know, I’m pulling your leg here.” Lisa took one last look at his son. His hair was neat (for once) and put in a man bun, he wore a white dress shirt, a black dress pants, leather shoes, and a red tie to finish it off. “You look very handsome Larry. And to think that you were going to go in that prom with jeans! Jeans!” Larry groaned. “Now get out of my house! If I here word that you were late to get Sal, I’m grounding you!” Lisa shoved the bouquet of flowers into his hands and pushes him towards the door.”Wha- MOM.” 

“Don’t worry about the keys, I’ll be home! And you know where they are if I’m not.” She pushes him out the door and shut him out. Lisa shook her head. Kids these days… 

There was a knock on the door. Sal rushed to open it. He wore his father’s black and white suit, though it was a bit big on him. When he opened it, he saw Larry. And he was beautiful. His hair was in a bun that he’d only do when he was concentrating. And Larry in a suit was… hot… “Sal?” Shit he was staring. He couldn’t help it though. He was a absolutely beautiful. Larry snapped his fingers. “Sal? You doing okay there?” 

“I-I uh… what?”

“Ya doing okay?”

“Y-yeah! You just look really… really…” Sal blushed. “...hot…” Larry at first was shocked, but pulled a big goofy smile on his face. “I… Larry Johnson got Sal Fisher to say that I looked hot. I gotta wear fancy shit more often then.” Sal flipped him off. “Fuck you…” 

“If you want to…”

“LARRY NO!” Sal blushed as Larry laughed at him. Sal playfully pushed him. “Ass!” 

“You know you love me.” Sal kissed him on the cheek. “I know I do. They exited the apartment holding hands. The car drive there was quiet. The radio in Ms. Johnson’s car broke, so they sat in silence. Larry pulls up to the school and parks in the parking lot. “You’re ready?” Larry turns to face Sal. “Y-yeah… I’m just…”

“Scared? Yeah, me too…” They decided that they would confess that they were dating at prom. And it was scary, especially since Travis was going to be there. They weren’t scared about their friends, because Todd is openly gay, but that doesn’t scare them any less. Larry held out his hand to Sal. “It’s okay. We’ll be fine.” They exited the vehicle holding hands. 

The prom decorations were half baked. A few balloons here and there, a food table, and a big sign that says PROM on it. Ashley noticed them and ran up to them. “Larry! Sal!” Ashley ran up to them. She was wearing a purple dress, which was out of place for her, yet fit her so well. “I’m so glad you could make it! It’s kinda boring though…” Sal fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. Larry grabbed his hand and rubbed it soothingly. “Where’s Todd?” Larry asked, not seeing him anywhere. “Making our in the bathroom with Neil.” Sal blushed. “Y-you can’t s-say stuff like that out loud!” 

“But it’s true! I mean, have you seen those two love birds?” 

“The important thing is… you got pictures?” Sal punched Larry in the arm. Larry and Ashley laughed. “No I didn’t take pictures… I took video evidence.” 

“THATS WORSE.” 

“Ash hook me up after this okay?”

“You got it Larry!”

“GUUUUUUYYS!” Sal whined. He sighed. “You better not show Todd or Neil, or I’m going to be very disappointed in you guys.” Ashley and Larry continued to giggle and snicker. “Anyways… Have any special someones to take to the dance?”

“Well…” Larry grabs Sal’s hand. “Wait… Larry, you and Sal are?” Both boys sheepishly nods. Out of nowhere, Ashley tackled them. “That’s great! I knew I shipped you two together for a reason! Now come on, that punch isn’t going to drink itself!” They watched as Ashley went towards the punch station when she was stopped by an army of boys. Ashley was pretty attractive and popular, so of course she was going to be asked out to the dance. “Well if it isn’t the two fags.” Sal tensed up. Travis. “You guys are disgusting.”

“Your face is disgusting.” Larry stands in front of Sal protectively. “You wanna fight?”

“If you’re going to be a dick, then yeah.” Sal held Larry’s hand. “Larry don’t.” Larry looked at Travis with a murderous look, and dragged Sal to the bleachers. Larry pulled on his sleeves while Sal figeited with his hands. “A-are you okay?” Sal asked Larry. “I’m fine… just… angry. Like, how can he find that we’re disgusting just because we like different types of people unlike him! It’s unfair!”

“Life is like that Larry.”

“And he’s always bothering us, and he’s always bothering you, and I hate when you get hurt Sal.”

“Larry Face.”

“Sally Face.”

“I’ve dealt with Travis many times before, and I learned that yeah, it hurts me emotionally, and sometimes physically, but I can’t let those things go to my head. Neither should you. And fighting him would make you no better than Terrence himself.” Larry sighs. “This prom is crappy.”

“The food is crappy.”

“Life is crappy.” Cheesy music was played out of the cheap speakers. Couples came out onto the dance floor and slowly swayed to the music. Sal held out his hand to Larry. “Want to have this stupid dance with me?”

“Sure.” Sal pulled Larry off of his seat. They shuffled towards the dance floor. Sal awkwardly put his hands around Larry’s waste, and Larry put his arms around his shoulders. “You know how to dance?” 

“N...No…” Sal blushed. How could he not know how to dance? He’s so embarrassed. He’s probably the only person in the school who didn't know how to dance. “I’ll teach you. I uh… used to take dance class… don’t look at me like that. I know you want to laugh. Just get it over with…” Sal bursted into laughter. “I-I’m sorry but… you, in a unitard…” Sal broke into another fit of laughter. Larry rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I had a unitard. I’ll have you know that I was one of the experienced dancers in the class, and I’m thinking of starting it up again.” 

“You should! I’m curious now. How would you look in a unitard?”

“Shut up, I looked hot. Now, follow me. One two three, one two three…” Sal stumbled a bit at first, but soon got the hang of it. “See, you’re a pro!” They danced to the music, hypnotized in each other. So much so, that Sal didn’t pay attention to his stepping, and stumbled into Larry. Sal and Larry came tumbling down to the floor. “I take back what I say about you being a pro…”

“Shut up! I wasn’t concentrating…”

“How were you not concentrating?”

“...You.”

Larry lifted Sal’s mask just so that his lips showed, and kissed him. Sal kissed back, playing with Larry’s hair with his hands. Sal pulled away from the kiss. They knew everyone was staring and Ashley was more than likely taking pictures, but they didn’t care. “I love you, Larry Face.”

“I love you too, Sally Face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I guess this story comes to an end. Thank you everyone who left kudos and comments to the work, and most importantly, taking the time to read it!


End file.
